


Crisis

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [93]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Lena Luthor-centric, Mild Kink, Romantic Friendship, Roughness, Sexual Content, Superpowers, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Right, wrong— Lena’s unsure, but she understands something’s changed about Sam. And it’s worth figuring out.





	Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> YESSS! I GET TO SHARE SOME LENA/SAM! WHERE'S MY FELLOW REIGNCORP WLW?! I think a lot of us also like Supercorp too (probably!) like Supercorp is OTP for me but there's so much potential for wlw in this show ughhhhhh anyway thanks for stopping in! Any comments welcome!

 

093\. Crisis

*

Lena never had to sleep around to advance her position in the scientific fields or corporations. And she doesn't expect others to assume that is something required with her L-Corp, or CatCo.

Sam is a hard-working, young mother, and a joy. A very _best_ friend.

But with her constant absences and her psychological health deteriorating… …

"Maybe you should take a break," Lena suggests gently, caressing a fingertip over Sam's naked, tanned collarbone. While the other woman broods, gazing up at the bedroom ceiling, Lena waits for her response and absently fiddles with the small, braided and gold chain around Sam's neck.

"I don't know…"

"Not forever, just until we can sort this out." Lena can sense Sam's frustration and guilt boiling over. With an encouraging, _coy_ smile, she lowers Sam's own fingers, willowy and soft, against Lena's thighs, rubbing them directly on her clit. "Don't you want to spend more time with Ruby—?"

" _You don't know me, Lena._ "

Sam's growl pierces the air. A flash of shimmering, pulsating red overtakes her irises. Lena discovers she's less afraid, and more fascinated, by this.

The other woman studies Lena, with all of that terrifyingly _red_ , and saddles herself onto Lena's body, grinding Lena's clit _faster_ , messily pushing their lips and teeth and tongues together.

_Right_ , _wrong —_ Lena's unsure, but she understands something's changed about Sam.

And it's worth figuring out.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
